How It Started
by Brooklyn1918
Summary: People know the story of the friendship of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, but what they don't know is how the relationship extends beyond the platonic one so often seen. Stucky, StevexBucky, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**What we all know is that Steve and Bucky are best friends, inseparable by any force on heaven or earth. But what we don't know, is their relationship beyond the platonic. The story from childhood up until their deaths in 1945 is one that not many would have expected due to the fact that loving someone of the same sex was scoffed on, not to mention illegal.**

* * *

**1924**

Steve Rogers, tiny blond punk, with a laundry list of medical issues. An abusive Irish father, and a supportive Irish mother. Currently six years old and getting beat up in an ally for trying to stand up for a smaller girl. Curls in a ball on the ground with his hands covering his head, the tall bully repeatedly kicks him in the stomach. He is suddenly lifted from his feet and pinned to the wall. His toes dangles three inches off the ground to to the exponential size difference between the two boys. The red headed bully's face sports a wicked grin, enjoying what its owners work has done. The green eyes show the same venom as a snakes. Steve lifts his head slightly as he sees the brunette girl spring up and run out of the ally, yelling for someone. He lifts his head fully and looks into the bully's eyes, one of the only intimidation factors he can pull. His bright blue eyes showing triumph, and a smirk plastered on his face. The red head drops him with a shout and slugs him across the face, knocking Steve down once more. With ease, the bigger boy picks him up and throws him into the dumpster beside him.

Slumped against the empty dumpster wall, another shout is heared from outside. The slap of a fist against skin is heared again as Steve struggles to push himself up. "Gah! I will get you next time!" A shout is heared somewhere over the edge, by Steve doesn't see who it's from. Suddenly with the grace of a bird, another boy comes flying over the edge of the dumpster. The boy has the same exact shade of hair as the little girls, but he looks older. He gives a huff of air before he turns to the shocked blond beside him. "What d-did you manage to get yourself in here for?" Steve asks timidly, taking in the other boys face. He had shockingly blue eyes as well, and a strong face. He had a bit of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, but other than that he looked fine. "Oh I didn't. I wanted to join you so you wouldn't be lonely. Thanks for saving my sister by the way." He smiles at Steve who gave him a smile before helping each other clamber out of the dumpster.

Steve took a proper look at the little girl. They were most definitely siblings, the only real difference is that her face was softer and her hair was pulled into pig tails. Steve took a step back from the duo, but the boy stuck out his bruised hand. "James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky." He introduced as the girl giggled. "Except mama. She still calls you James." She said. Steve took his hand and shook it, laughing at what the girl had just said. "Steve Rogers. Thanks for the help." He reply's. Bucky smiled at him, opening his mouth to say something else before his sister pushes under his arm. "Rebecca Barnes, but everyone, even mama, calls me Becka." Steve smiles at her, with her brothers fingers draped in front of her eyes, and her hands placed one on his back and one on his hip, supporting herself shyly behind Bucky.

They parted their separate ways, the brown haired duo walking down to their home, and Steve walking to his. He tried to sneak through his front door, but his mother comes around the corner at the wrong moment. It takes her a moment of looking at his beat up face, with the blood trickling out of his nose, and the angry red welt on his cheek, for her to say anything. "Steven Grant Rogers what did you get yourself into this time? Sit." She commands pointing to the kitchen table. He slinks to kit on the table, as he is told before he asks, "is papa home?" Nodding to the contusions on her wrist. She shakes her head as she wets a rag, beginning to clean the blood from his face. "That one red headed bully from around the block was pickin on some gal again. I gave her a chance to escape. She brought her brother back and he helped me out. I think I made a new friend?" He explains to her what happened. She smiles at his story, and continues to wipe away the injures on his face with the precision of both a mother and nurse. She laughs as her golden blond hair rolls down her shoulders and back, her bright blue eyes and smile melting away the lines of exhaustion and worry from her face. She could only laugh like this when she was with her son, and not her husband. She pulls him into her arms, embracing him in a warm hug. He wraps his small frail arms around her, and snuggles his face into her wrinkled dress. Its curious how he ended up looking exactly like his mother, and nothing like his father.

He didn't see Bucky until the following week. He had been trying to stand up to the schoolyard bully, Don Cullen, but was failing miserably. At least he hadn't started it this time, he was just trying to defend the dime that he had brought for himself to buy lunch. With a strong shove, Steve landed face down in the dirt, inhaling a large mouthful of the brown dust. Now was _not _the time to be having an asthma attack. He coughed, trying to catch his breath, which kept bolting away from him like a frightened colt. Cullen brings his leg up to connect with Steve's exposed belly, sending him deeper into a fit of hysterical coughing. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Someone familiar shouted. Steve couldn't see who it was on account of his face pressed into the ground. "This has nothing to do with you Barnes. What does this punk mean to you anyway?" Cullen laughed coldly. _Whump!_ The sound of a punch being thrown then a pair of gentle hands gripped Steve's shoulders. They pulled him up into a sitting position and Steve got a good look at who his savior was. Bucky stared him straight in the face before speaking. "You OK? Why are you coughing so much, its not like you exactly fought back?" Steve smiled, catching his breath once more. "I'm OK, I have asthma though." He wheezed out. Bucky smiled and pulled Steve to his feet as the bell rung out, letting them know that recess was over. They walked into the classroom together, giving the teacher a mini panic attack at their beat up faces, laughing at each others jokes, quickly becoming best friends.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it. It will get more intimate as the chapters progress. **


	2. Chapter 2

**1928**

Staring down at his fathers new headstone, his face crawls into a scowl. Steve had always hated his abusive father, but seeing him in the ground still stung like hell. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket, shivering as a cold October wind whipped through his thin frame. He glanced over at his mother, her eyes red from the tears that poured from her eyes. She was standing to the side, letting her ten year old son say goodbye to his father. He looked back to the grave, "I hate to say this, but you got what you deserved. No man should ever lay his hands on anyone the way you did." He speaks coldly and quietly, hoping his mother cant hear him. He knew that saying this would make him feel awful for saying that later, but for now he just let a single tear slip down his face. He walks to stand next to his mother, wrapping his still frail arms around her middle. She plants a kiss on the top of his head as they walk out of the grave yard. Casting a final glance over his shoulder, he makes a vow to himself to never let himself become like that drunken fool, and that he would stand up to anyone who was that way.

"How is your ma doing?" Bucky questions the next day at school, his face kind. They were sitting huddled next to the schoolhouse wall, trying to escape the ever cooling air as they watched the other kids play during recess. "She will be OK, I think. I think it might just be the shock of becoming a single parent so suddenly." Bucky nods and wraps his arm around the shoulder of his shivering friend. "And how are you doing?" He asks already knowing the answer. "Me? I'm great! I don't have to try to stand up to him anymore, and I don't have to deal with all that alcohol. Ma is better off without him." He says, but the frown still shows on his face nonetheless. Bucky smirks, and snorts. "Does this mean I can finally come see what you apartment looks like now? Or do I still have to wait?" Steve had told his friend over and over again that he couldn't come, due to the fact that he didn't know, and didn't want to know how his drunk father would react to his brunette best friend. "I suppose it does, yeah. Just maybe wait until ma stops crying?" Bucky smiles and nods, willing to wait a little longer.

* * *

Bucky had already met Mrs. Rogers, she had taken the two boys out to get ice cream on one of her few and far in between days off, but he had never been to their apartment. Steve leads him to the roughed up wooden door, and swings it open to the small apartment. "Ma, I'm home! I brought Bucky with me." She pops her head out of her bedroom, and gives both boys a smile. Stepping out she ruffles her sons hair, who then lets out a squawk of protest. "Bucky, good to see you again. I can have supper on the table in about an hour. How does pasta sound?" She calls as she moves through the house and into the small kitchen. Both boys express their thanks and plop on the floor to do their homework. They scribble, and peek at each others answers, laughing at each others jokes the whole time. Sarah smiled from her position in the kitchen listening to the two boys having fun. She places the two bowls of pasta on the table exactly an hour later, the two boys springing up and eagerly digging in. She grabs a bowl for herself and sits next to them an listens to their days.

Both boys had left to go on a walk after they had eaten, wanting to get out of the stuffy apartment. Strolling along the street was nice on the sunny afternoon, but the now November air was still brisk and made the boys shake in the cold. A muffled cry rung out into the air, and Steve perked up. "Buck, did you hear that?" He asks, and stalking to the ally where the cry came from. "Stevie, don't you dare." Bucky huffs back, trying to catch his small friend from getting into another fight. He rolled his eyes, realizing that his words were having no effect on the stubborn little blond. They reached the ally, and before Bucky could grab the tiny kids shoulder, Steve had already started running down the ally to confront the pack. They looked like they were teenagers, three very strong, grumpy looking teenagers. They had crowded around a small kid who looked like he was trying to defend a small stuffed bear. "HEY!" Steve yelled grabbing their attention. Looking pleased with himself that he got it, he carried on. "Leave him alone, and pick on someone your own size!" He said with his die hard confidence. The gangs eyes burned with fury, looking at the frail blond willing to stand up to them. Their grins turned wicked in unison as the turned to fully face him. Bucky trotted up behind Steve and gripped his arm, and whispered into his ear. "Yeah, your not their size." The pack took a step up to them, looking like hungry wolves. "Time to go!" Bucky yelled and yanked Steve's arm. He broke into a run, towing his friend behind him as the chase gained way.

Bucky took the short ally, hoping they could make it down and loose them in another ally before they caught up. Shooting out from between the buildings, they veer left and quickly dart down another ally. Bucky harshly shoves his friend behind a pile of stacked up crates, and presses him against the wall with his back to keep him out of the line of sight. "Buck-" Steve starts to protest but is quieted with a harsh shush. Bucky flattens against the wall, squeezing Steve in between them, and waits for the group to run past, their angry voices yelling orders to one another, hunting for the two boys. Once Bucky is satisfied that the coast is clear, he takes a step forward and turns to the blond, who is totally red faced. "What were you thinking you punk? You cant just jump in like some back ally hero! Your going to get yourself killed." Bucky practically hissed every word at him. Steve was stammering over his words, spewing out unintelligent mumbles of sorrys and thank yous. They walked back to Steve's apartment in silence, both stealing the occasional glance at one another when they think the other isn't looking. They get to the front door and wave goodbye, promising to meet at school the next day.

Steve rushes up to where his bed sits, and plops down. His mind swimming with the events of the last hour. He gives a smile at how close Bucky had been, but thought nothing of it, thinking it as of how Bucky was only trying to protect his best friend. And oh how he couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**1934**

Being 16 was the time when most boys tried to get dates. But not Steve Rogers, the sickly frail kid who was always getting beaten up. He watched as his best friend who he would walk through hell fire for was picking up girl after girl, and even in the heart of the depression, he managed to woe every single one of them. He never seemed quite happy though, and only laughed what Steve knew was his genuine belly laugh when he was around his tiny blond friend. Although it was odd, he even seemed happy to pull the tiny teen out of harms way and finish the fights he couldn't. Although maybe that was because they had been best friends for over a decade of their life. Steve sometimes felt like he was the only one to notice this as well. Sure Steve had tried to get a girl, but none of them would be caught dead with _that _kid. So he eventually gave up and found satisfaction in standing up to the bullies who threatened others.

Sitting on the floor of Bucky's apartment, the two boys chatted away about how each of their love lifes were going. Steve plucking at Bucky's current girlfriend, and Bucky joking about Steve's lack thereof. They laughed well into the night before Becka had come in and told Steve that he should get going. He nodded and went to stand up, but so did Bucky. "I'll walk you home." He said simply. Steve rolled his eyes and grinned, "Buck, I'm not five, I can walk myself home." His sarcastic tone wavered just enough to let Bucky know that his company wouldn't be unwelcome. They strolled out onto the sidewalk, the streetlights illuminating their faces as they passed underneath. Bucky slung one arm over and across the back of Steve's shoulders and kicked at a pebble at his feet. Heaving a mighty sigh, he struck up their conversation once more. "You know, if you wanted, you could grab my sister for a date." Steve stopped dead in his tracks, before doubling over laughing. "Me... Date Becka? The most popular kids sister? Being, well, ME?" He laughed again, but continued walking. Bucky made a loving face at him, "you really think that I'm the most popular kid at school?" He watched as Steve nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. I'm 90 percent sure that every single person in that building wants to date you." Its Bucky's turn to laugh, knowing that what his friend is saying is impossible, seeing as how two people of the same gender couldn't be together. They make it to Steve's front door, and wave goodnight, and Bucky turns to leave. His heart flutters and his stomach twists on his walk home.

Its the very next day when Bucky calls things off with his girlfriend, resulting in a one sided yelling match from the girl and an angry red slap mark across Bucky's cheek. Steve had laughed at the expression on Bucky's face as he found him after school ended on their way to walk home from school. Steve listened quietly to his friends explanation as to why he had done it, and was thoroughly shocked at what came to light. "I don't know, she just wasn't right for me. I don't think I'm quite into her type. I think I'm kind of the head strong, blond, short ones. Well, one in particular." He looked to his best friend longingly, knowing that he could get in a lot of trouble for thinking the thoughts that he was right now. Steve stared back at him, mouth hanging open and blue eyes wide. "Well," he said clearing his voice and mind from the thoughts that were streaking through it, "who is she?" he concluded shakily. Bucky blushed, something he didn't do often, and when he did do it, he was often lying. "You wouldn't know her. She is from... Uh, another school." Steve nodded in mock understanding, watching the sidewalk roll by underneath his feet. He chewed on his bottom lip, before making up his mind.

Steve steered down an abandoned ally, glancing over his shoulder to Bucky, who was curiously following. "Ah, Stevie, where are you going?" Bucky asks with a certain concern in his voice. Steve grimaced at the tone, but kept walking with his head down. He finally stopped at an abandoned lot, where he was certain there would be no one around. He leaned against the fence, and waited for Bucky to do the same before he would speak. "Buck, I..." He trailed off, not sure of what he should say. _If anyone knew what I was thinking right now, I would be thrown in jail._ "Steve, are you OK? Just spill whatever it is that is on your mind, I wont judge you or anything." Steve nodded and looked at Bucky, Sky blue eyes meeting blue grey ones. "I- illegal. You?" Is all he can manage to say. His face contorts and he looks to his feet again. "Illegal?" Bucky half asks, half states. Steve nods, as Bucky laughs. "What did you do this time?" Still grinning, Steve shakes his head and his frown goes deeper. "Nothing yet. But I think- I think I might..." He feels like he can barely breath, on the verge of an asthma attack. "I'm the tall, heroic, brunette, kind of guy." He finally manages, unable to bring his face back up. Bucky's small snickers fade away just as fast as they came. "Steve, that is most definitely illegal," he starts as Steve turns brick red, his bottom lip becoming a chewed up mess. "But I would risk the law." Bucky finishes slow and soft. Steve snaps up his head, enough to make himself light headed. All color drains from his face and his mouth hangs open, not expecting that answer in the slightest.

Bucky takes Steve's open mouthed stare as his gateway, and he crashes his lips into his tiny blond friend's. The two lip locked teens sink to the dirt, concealed by the tall grass and shrubs growing around the fence. Bucky pulls away, smiling joyfully, causing Steve to smile wider. "I have wanted to do that for a long time." Bucky says quietly. "Me too, but I never thought, I'm happy." Steve finally says. Bucky huffs out another laugh. "Me too."


End file.
